A Tender Meeting
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Neville takes Hannah to meet his parents.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing you recognise. **

**Beta'd by the lovely Michy. **

**A/N – I went a little over on the word count on this, 11 words, and I'm really hoping that I'm allowed to get away with it :P **

**Written primarily for the Herbology Class at Hogwarts. Also written for Jigsaw Puzzle, using all the prompts for Piece 1, and the Scavenger Hunt, for Canon. (NevilleHannah).**

**Word Count without A/N – 711 **

**A Tender Meeting**

We walk instead of Apparating, as I know he normally does. The hustle bustle of the London streets seem to calm him slightly, but his feet are dragging. The walk seems to take forever and yet, it also takes no time at all. Before I know it, we've arrived at St Mungo's and the little colour he had gained is lost again.

Neville squeezes my hand tightly as he pulls me along the corridor. I know he's nervous about fetching me here, no matter how many times I tell him not to worry about it. I understand why he's scared, but I love him, and that is all that really matters.

He stops outside their room, and takes a deep breath. I lay my hand on his shoulder and smile encouragingly at him. He nods tightly and I wonder if he's going to vomit for a second, he looks so scared, before he pushes open the door and gently pulls me into the private room.

His mother and father lay in separate beds, but they are each turned on their sides, gazing at each other. It is almost easy to believe they are having a silent conversation, but their eyes are glassy and unresponsive to one another. It is a heart-wrenching sight.

I stand beside him as he watches them for a few moments, and I am so lost in my thoughts, his voice startles me. It is cracked, and I can feel the tears and emotion he's holding back as he addresses them.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Hannah," he says, and my heart soars. No matter the setting, no matter that his parents probably have no idea what is going on, Neville has just introduced me to his parents. I don't know if I'm supposed to speak to them, or what I should say. I don't think anyone would really know the right reaction in this kind of situation.

I stay silent instead, watching as his mother moves slowly. She sits up in her bed, and I don't know if it's imagination or wishful thinking on my part, but it seems like she smiles at us. She stands up from her bed, and I'm scared that she's going to end up falling and hurting herself, but again, I'm not sure if this is usual or not.

She walks towards us, but her eyes aren't truly focused, and there is an air of...emptiness about her. She holds her hand out to Neville, and he takes whatever it is she's giving him. He puts it in his pocket and I hear a small rustle of paper. I think it was one of the Droobles wrappers he has a full box of under our bed.

She holds her hand out to me next, and I glance at Neville, who nods for me to take what she is offering. Another wrapper.

"Thank you, Mrs Longbottom," I say, and from the corner of my eye, I see Neville smile. She smiles for sure this time, and totters back to her bed. We stay for a little while longer, and Neville seems more comfortable and confident because he talks to them for a while. I remain silent, but I listen to him, and I see the wonder on his face every time one of them seems to react to his voice.

When it's time to leave, I watch him kiss them both on the cheek, and again, I'm unsure of what I am supposed to do. Checking behind me, because technically, what I am about to do is against the hospital rules, I pull my wand out and conjure a small bunch of daisies and a vase with water. I place them on the little table between them, and step from the room with Neville on my heels.

"Daisies are my mother's favourite flowers," he says, a grateful smile on his face as he takes my hand once more in his own.

"I know," I tell him. "I remember you telling me."

"Thank you," he says and he kisses me softly. I don't know if he's thanking me for the flowers, or for something else, but I nod anyway and return the smile he offers me. Next time, it won't be as hard, and maybe, one day, there will be medicines advanced enough to allow him to introduce me to them properly. We can only hope.


End file.
